


Only Eternal

by Zora_Xx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Immortality, M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23214013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zora_Xx/pseuds/Zora_Xx
Summary: Thirteen's the most unlucky number, right? Not for Hadrian Lucifer, the master of death. Life number thirteen promises to be interesting. Death has dropped Harry and his lover back off at their first life but this time they're going to do it differently.
Kudos: 11





	1. 'Not again.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry - Hadrian Lucifer  
> Tom - Thomas Ravana  
> Lily - Lillian Empusa  
> Remus - Remus Asmodeus  
> Sirius - Sirius Aamon  
> James - James Karau

' _Not again._ '

Those were the first words Hadrian Lucifer (read Harry Potter) ever thought to himself in life number thirteen. He's in the arms of a red headed woman who drops him a wink.  
Lillian: *in Harry's ear* Death thinks he's funny. Doesn't he?  
Hadrian nods.  
James: Right Lils I'm off to work.  
Lillian: Bye James.  
They kiss. Hadrian looks away.  
James: Bye Prongslet.  
He ruffles Hadrian's hair. Hadrian resists the temptation to roll his eyes. James disapperates. Hadrian changes eternal form.  
Lillian: Well Lucifer it's been awhile.  
Hadrian: Indeed it has, Empusa.  
Lillian: How's Ravana?  
Hadrian: Not happy from what I've heard. I've not seen him in almost six decades.  
Lillian: I swear to Satan if Death did that to James and I, I would commit some serious damage.  
Hadrian: He's done it to Tom and I twice. At least the first time we had no memories of being eternals. This is the first time I have ever remembered.  
Lillian: Same with me and with Asmodeus.  
Hadrian: Nice. You think we're slightly past calling each other by our eternal names?  
Lillian: Yeah you might be right there Hadrian. We gonna call Remus.  
Hadrian: Yeah. I haven't seen him in a thousand years.  
Lillian: I just had a life with him.  
Hadrian: Lucky sod.  
Lillian: He was my brother.  
Hadrian: Life three Tom was my brother. I was adopted because Death likes making me an orphan.  
Lillian: Did you cause a scandal?  
Hadrian: Yes. It was great. We were eventually murdered and we took the opportunity to pay good old Satan a visit. His place is like the best club you've ever been too. There was so much alcohol. We were drunk for three weeks after we left.  
Lillian: While I'm waiting for you back home I am going to go see Satan. Remember that time we got kicked out of heaven?  
Hadrian: Was that because we were all really drunk or because Tom shoved me up against a walk and started making out with me?  
Lillian: I seem to recall it was both along with Sirius doing a fully clothed pole dance around one of the pillars.  
Hadrian: That was one of our better nights. Heaven is supposedly the place where you are rewarded but actually it's boring as.  
Lillian: No sex, no alcohol, no gays, no sex. What kind of place is it?  
Hadrian: I don't know.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Italics_ is Parsletonge.

Hadrian wakes up in a cupboard in his baby form. He realises what's happened. Lillian and James are back home. Hadrian changes into his eternal form and sits up.  
Hadrian: _Ow fuck!_  
He then realises that he's in an under stairs cupboard.  
Hadrian: *whispering* I should have remember the cupboard under the stairs.  
He clicks his fingers and there is some light in the cupboard. He leaves the cupboard and gives his outfit a once over in the mirror. Black shirt, black trousers, black cloak, a tan fauxe leather belt and matching cowboy boots.  
Hadrian: Looking good Lucifer.  
He runs a hand through his messy curls. He strides into the kitchen.  
Vernon: Who are you?  
Hadrian: My name, is Hadrian Lucifer. I'm the Master of Death and you all know me as Harry Potter.  
Petunia: But he's a baby. You're twenty odd.  
Hadrian: We are one and the same. I am an Eternal. I'm sure you know about those, Petunia.  
Petunia: Lily was one.  
Hadrian: Is one. She's very much alive. She's just gone home. Along with James. I will be staying here for the foreseeable future. Anyone asks about me you will tell them what they need to hear. There is charms on you so that you can't tell anything else. I've done this before you see.  
Vernon: What do you mean?  
Hadrian: I have been re-born a total of thirteen times. This is my second time in this life. The man that supposedly killed Lillian and James didn't kill them. Lillian and James chose to go back home. Tom Riddle is his name. He's also an Eternal. Thomas Ravana. My soulmate.  



	3. Reunited

The master of Death lands in the foyer of Riddle Mannor.  
Hadrian: Impressive. Very impressive.  
A house elf appears in front of him.  
Tabby: Who is you?  
Hadrian: My name is Hadrian Lucifer. Your master has been expecting me.  
She nods and disapperates. She lands in Tom's study.  
Tom: Yes Tabby?  
Tabby: Master Tom, Tabby had found man in foyer. He say his name is Hadrian Lucifer. He say to Tabby that you has been expecting him.  
Tom: Check him for potions and charms then bring him up here immediately.  
Tabby: Yes Master.  
A few minutes later Tabby opens the door and shows into Hadrian the room.  
Tom: Thank you Tabby, that will be all.  
She bows and disapperates. Tom walks over to Hadrian and wraps his arms around him. Hadrian wraps his arms around Tom's neck and they share a deep, passionate kiss.  
Harry: Fuck I have missed you.  
Tom: I've missed you too.  
Harry: This can't happen again.  
Tom: No it can't.  
Harry: Remember our second life?  
Tom: Oh yes. We had a lot of fun.


End file.
